Uncontainable Secrets
by This Ruined Puzzle
Summary: This story is over for lack of creativity to go any further
1. Default Chapter

**Uncontainable Secrets**

****

Chapter 1:The Final Straw

The day started out nice, sun shinning blue birds chirping 

and that was what made Tai decide to have a picnic with Sora

But after they were out there for a little more than a half-hour 

it began to rain.

"Good Job Tai, maybe you should have checked the weather forecast to check for rain" Sora said jokingly

Tai just shook his head gathering up all the picnic stuff putting in the picnic basket

"A little help Sora, Please?" Tai pleaded.  
"Well Tai you practically everything put away, but none the less lets hurry up!"  
After TAI had gotten the stuff packed up they ran to the bus station, they were soaked. 

"Well Tai thanks for the idea" Sora said shivering a bit

Tai came up and put his arms around her

"No problem" they stood like that and Sora stopped shivering

But what they didn't know was 

SOMEONE was watching them

And SOMEONE didn't like what they were seeing.

(beep beep beep)

Tai looked around then to Sora

And whispers 

"Its my digivice"

"Lets go check it out, maybe something's happening in the digiworld?" Sora said

They put the stuff behind a tree hoping no one would take it

let alone find it 

Then Tai pressed a button on the digivice

And a screen popped up 

"TAI HELP ITS GARURUMON!!! HELP" it then went all static 

"AGUMON!" Tai shouted.

He was worried, Agumon usually could take care of himself.

So he knew it was important

but what was the deal with Garurumon?

**********

**Else where**

**********

"They will soon learn, THEY don't belong together, but WE do."  
The 'mysterious' figure said in the shadows but in his hand could be seen a picture of Sora.

**(How did you like, or how didn't you like O.o?**

**I'm Editing hope its looking better, if not tell me!)**


	2. Finding the enemy

**Uncontainable Secrets**

**Chapter 2:Finding the Enemy **

Tai and Sora made it to the digiworld.

Sora quickly met up with Biyomon.

"Biyomon do you know what happened to Agumon?"  
"Something happened to Agumon?" Biyomon sad worriedly

Then  Biyomon looked to Tai.

"Well, I did hear some noise's from the west, towards the database lake"

They went off in that direction and in about 10 minutes they were there and 

there on the shore was Agumon lying there bad injured 

Tai ran up and picked up Agumon.

"Augmon…wake up Agumon please wake up…" Tai whimpered

"……ughh…..tai…is….that…you?" Agumon barely got out

those words, he then slipped out of consciousness. 

Tai eyes started to fill up, but he didn't want to cry, not in front

of Sora at least.

"It'll be ok Agumon you'll be ok" Tai said almost to reinsure himself 

Sora poked Biyomon 

She turned around

"What is it Sora?"  
"Biyomon can you go get a doctor that's in the Digiworld?"  
Biyomon nodded

"I'll get the best doctor" she flew off

"It'll be ok Tai, Biyomon went to get Agumon help" Sora said to insure Tai everything would be ok

(In the distance)

"HAHAHA Look at him weeping over his weak digimon, now that Sora sees he's weak she'll dump him for sure!"

the 'mysterious' figure said as he watched Tai in his time of torment 

and laughed knowing/thinking/believing…hoping that Sora would leave him!

(To Biyomon)  
The only Doctor she knew was Piximon she knew that he would be able to cure Agumon 

she flew with all she had to hurry to his home. 

(Back to Tai and Sora)

Sora went over to Tai and took his hand

"Its ok we'll get through this Tai, and we'll get whoever did this to Agumon"  
"But what if we never find out who" Tai paused his head lowered down low

then he lift it up fast in a furious manner 

"WAIT!"  
"What is it Tai?" Surprising Sora with his angry tone in his voice

"It was MATT!!!!" 

Sora gasp and it fades out with in the picture

At the mysterious figure in the distance laughing.

**(Little Corny I know..hmm.. editing is SO much fun…..)**


	3. Secrets Unfold

Uncontainable Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets unfold

Biyomon was coming toward Piximon's training grounds

She knew it was bobby trapped 

So instead of going and searching for him

"PIXIMON….PIXIMON ARE YOU HERE? A FRIEND NEEDS YOUR HELP!" she screamed out 

for minutes what seemed like hours there was no response 

but then Piximon appeared

"What's all the yelling about, I was just in the middle of my 8 week nap" a grumbling but cheery voice said

Biyomon was relieved to see Piximon here

(_to Tai and Sora_)

"What are you talking about its Matt, Tai your making no sense." Sora pleaded with him

wanting to know what made him jump to this conclusion 

"it all adds up 1. Matt has like a big crush on you

2. Agumon said something about Garurumon _Matt's_ Digimon.

3. He's still around here somewhere" Tai couldn't just say he had a

_feeling_ that it was Matt because Sora wanted proof he thought of some other reasons why it

**HAD** to be Matt.

"Well you know he's right, Sora about me having a crush on you" Matt had said as he walked closer to 

the two.

(Still editing, yes I'm putting this small little notes here. Ohh yeah Read and Review, Flame!, CC, or just suck up and pretend to love it =p)


	4. Inner thoughts

Uncontainable Secrets

**Chapter 5: Inner Thoughts**

Sora looked at Biyomon

"Where did my life get all confusing?"  
"When you were born?" Biyomon tried to joke

Sora just wasn't in a joking mood

Since she finally confronted her feelings for Matt

"Sora…why aren't you with Tai?"  
"Because Biyomon I'm not sure if I …if I can be with him…"

"Ohh, because you might…might like Matt?"  
"Ya and its not fair to him or matt until I'm sure who I like…"

Sora places her face into her hands and cries not loud not with noise just with tears…

Biyomon flutters to her and sits there next to her

(_To Matt and Gabumon_)

Matt and Gabumon walked along Matt

Stopped he pulled to the side of the trail

"Matt, what are we going to do now?" Gabumon wondered

"Not sure. wait for tai to come and attack I guess…"  
"How do you know he'll attack?"

"He's Tai he's hot headed and won't let this one go, or Sora…with out a fight, so I want you to save up your strength you'll need it"

Gabumon nodded

"I'm going to take a nap…ok Matt?"  
"Ya you've worked hard and deserve it Gabumon"

Gabumon nodded and stretched then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep

(_To Tai, Pixiemon, and Augmon_)

"Piximon, Do you think Agumon will be ok?"  
a moaning noise

"I'll be fine Tai don't w-w"(fades out)

Tai faces goes into a shocked state

(fades in)"worry I'll be fine after some-" his eyes close

(Gasp comes from Tai)

"its ok Tai, he just needs rest…" Piximon looked down at Agumon than looked around.

Tai closed his eyes and lowered his head

'If it's the last thing I EVER do it will be to get you back Matt, I swear it!'

he lifted his head

"Piximon, I'm going for a walk…get me when he wakes up?"  
Piximon nodded

Tai walks out of the room

'I hope Tai's anger will die down, or it could be the end of someone's life' Piximon thought after that

the area fades black

(**like…no like? What? Review… please ^_^**)


	5. Why

**Uncontainable Secrets  
  
Chapter 5: Why?   
**  
(**Matt and Gabumon**)

Matt woke up to Gabumon nudging at him "Matt?"  
"-guh huh?, what?, is Tai here?" Matt looked around 

"No, I just wanted to ask you something." Gabumon said, looking up to the sky, as if he'd been thinking for awhile.

"Ohh okay, well lets have it" Matt said while trying to wake up.

"Why are we here and not there with Sora?" 

Matt blinked shocked at the question, but he knew the answer.

"hmmm, we're giving her time to sort her feelings we are waiting to see if shall indeed chose me, or Tai"  
Matt explained.

 "Ohh.why?" Gabumon who hadn't sunk into his skull yet 

"uhg, Gabumon she just needs time to think that is all" 

"Ohh okay." Gabumon backing off realizing Matt was becoming annoyed with  
  
  
  
(**Sora Biyomon**)  
  
Sora's still on her knees confused on what to exactly do Sighs a bit. "Sora?"  
  
"Yes Biyomon?"  
  
"Why are we here and not with Tai?" 

"Because." Sora as if she wanted to stay away from the topic

"..Because what Sora?" Biyomon, knowing she should stop, but also knowing that Sora needed to say this all aloud.  
  
"I'm not Sure Biyomon it's complicated I like Tai, but…there's something in Matt, I think I like them both." She sighed finally realizing this…or at least just admitting to it.

"Oh, Okay, Why?" Biyomon wasn't going to stop.  
  
"They both have..their unique qualities." Sora just making a mental list of what she liked about each.

 "Like Matt has a temper, and bit of a psycho image I mean he did just attack Agumon with no remorse" "Yeah, but Matt Is kind and understanding and he's a great friend, he was the one who had me hook up with Tai to begin with." in Sora's head she went back to that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_~"Sora, are you SURE you want to do this."_

_Sora rolled her eyes as in she wasn't sure_

_"Well think about it this way: would he make you happy"_

_With that Sora smiled and hugged Matt._

_"Matt you're a Great friend, you always know what to say"_

_she ran off the matt~_  
  
__

_Flashback end_

  
"Yeah but isn't that just it friend I mean last I check Tai is your boyfriend" Biyomon, pointing out the obivious which, Sora in a way needed to hear.

"Yeah, but..I just don't know Biyomon..I just don't know" Biyomon quiet in up letting Sora collect her thoughts.

Biyomon realized she had all the facts, and knew the cards were all in her hands now.  
  
  


(**Tai Piximon and Agumon**) 

Agumon lied on the bed motion less for what seemed forever only an hour "Piximon will he be okay?"  
  
"yes as I said he just needs rest, something you seem to need" Tai agreed with a nod, and then started to go to the spare room but before he could.

 "But Tai before you do." 

"Yeah?"  
  
"could you answer the question?" Piximon wondered sounded from his tone.  
  
"Umm sure I guess?"

 "Well Sora is your girlfriend right," 

Tai nodded

 " well why isn't she here?"

 "She needs time to ..think. be alone to sort out her feelings she may or may not have" 

"ohh, Okay well Good night I'll wake you if anything happens with Agumon"

 Tai nodded and headed off to the spare room 'I hope Sora figures this all out soon I don't know what I'd do with out her, I love you so much Sora' Tai thought to himself as he was on the bed and drifted off to bed  
  
  


**_(Watchya think? Like? No Like? Review please ^.^ Thank You ^_^)_**


	6. Who Does She Love?

Uncontainable Secrets

****

**Chapter 6: Who Does She love?**

****

Sora Sighed it was nighttime she looked up into the digital sky, and wondered where Tai was…how he was doing.

She was worried that he might not like the fact that she went off on her own, with Biyomon, but she didn't want Tai to be hurt.

And she had to figure out Matt, what was with all this why did he attack Agumon, why didn't he contact me directly.

She thought of the time before Tai asked her out how she had a crush on Matt.

But she was over that when Tai asked her out the first time, she remembered it like it was yesterday.

===Flashback=== 

"Sora" Tai looking down to the ground kicking the dirt underneath him "…uhh Sora would you like to…uh go and get a bite to ear sometime?"

_Sora blushed "Of Coarse Tai, I'd love to." She remembers winking at him._

But her favorite part of that night was after the date.

Sora looked at Tai "Well thanks for the dinner Tai, I love it, umm we should do it again sometime" 

_"Really?" Tai said happily surprised._

_Sora nodded. _

_Tai then gazed into her eyes, and Sora gazed back, it was like she could her life being with Tai,_

_ It was like she could see forever, in his eyes._

They kissed that night; it was Sora's first kiss, that's when she started to fall hard for Tai.

===Flashback end===

"Sora…..SORA……SORA!!!!" Sora shook her head and looked at Biyomon.

"Huh What?" Sora slowly came from the gaze.

"Are we going to stay here, or are we going to try to find Tai or Matt?"

Sora looked at the ground.

"Well?" Biyomon pleaded.

"Lets go find Tai…"


	7. In between

Sora had been walking for a while; she left Biyomon, with a group of other Digimon.

She just wanted to be alone, and decided to leave the Digital World since, 

Her love life wasn't the place to battle over such things. 

She tilted her digi vice and pushed some buttons, a portal opened up, and she hopped in.

**(-----Tai----)**

Tai had left Agumon, in a temple which he had claimed as home for a while; he needed time to just clear his head.

He looked up to the sun, and sat down. "Sora, what can I do, to just make you see, you're the one for me and I for you!"

He exclaimed aloud, he placed his head into his hands. His life, well life with Sora, because someone wouldn't..no couldn't let them be.

He despised Matt, if he never saw Matt again then he'd wouldn't care too much. 

It just wasn't fair, when life seemed to be running smoothly, until they hit a BIG pothole. 

He thought things might just be best if he went home, he knew Sora would follow her heart, he just hope he was where her heart 

would lead her.

**\\Matt//**

Matt who had already left and entered the real world was sitting on a porch in the rain.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers, of all kinds, He had been waiting there.

He wanted Sora sooo bad he could taste it. He just wanted to be where she was.

And he wasn't going to let ANYTHING get in his way.

Sora, who had just left the digital world got off a bus, two blocks away, she was walking to her house.

When she saw, Matt sitting there with Flowers, she sighed, she wasn't sure what to do.

"Matt, maybe you shouldn't be here…"  
"Don't you want me here?" He handed her the flowers.

She took them with her right hand as her left hand searched for her keys.

He took a hold of Sora, and gave her a kiss, it took all her strength to take away from his hold, his kiss.

"Matt what we shared….was a long time ago…"

"But Sora, I was a fool, I didn't know what I was giving up…."

"Yeah you…you were…but I'm with Tai now, he cares for me."

She opened the door and walked in, he followed.

"Like I said Matt, you should go, I have to have time to think."

Matt, looked into Sora's eyes, he wanted to find her wanting him to stay, she looked away.

"Look Matt I'll call you later, I just need, me time…today…"

Matt grabbed her, and kissed her, he let go before she pushed away, and without a goodbye he left.

Sora locked the door, and headed for her room, she placed the flowers in a vase.

And laid back on her bed 

"God, what am I suppose to do?"

She looked to the ceiling as if someone was going to answer.

"I don't want to hurt him, but I'll have to tell him the truth…."

**~~~~Tai~~~~**

Tai, walked into his house, he almost rushed to the answering machine "you have 0 messages"

The answering machine called, back at him. He picked up the phone, and checked the caller ID.

No new calls, he headed into his room and laid on his bed, he looked out the window.

And stared out, he so wanted to be with Sora.

Knock, Knock, Knock

"SORA!" Tai said excitedly, he looked to the door, and as it opened his little sister walked through.

"No, just me Tai, I wanted-" 

Before she got a chance to answer he replied back.

"Unless Sora calls, or something big, just leave me alone, please."

Kari looked at Tai; she shook her head and walked out. 

Tai didn't mean to hurt Kari; he just wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone else other than Sora

At that moment, the phone rang, Tai looked to the Caller ID, and saw who it was….


End file.
